


Time Well Spent

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: At the end of it all, I'm happy I made it here with you.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Trina Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Time Well Spent

Life almost seemed to go by too fast for Tori. She felt like she blinked and now Aurora was in kindergarten it broke her heart that her baby was in school and even at five she was becoming so independent. Tori rubbed her eyes under her glasses as she set her songbook down. She had been working hard for the last few hours and decided to take a break. She put her book back on her desk and shut the door before making her way to the kitchen. 

Tori leaned on the side of the wall as she watched on as Aurora tried to reach for the cookie jar “Sooo close” she whined stretching her tiny arm as far as she could tiptoes on a chair to make herself taller. 

Tori shook her head “Ahem” she cleared her throat as big wide eyes shot her direction “M-mommy!” Aurora cried nervously as Tori gave her a busted look.

She walked over and set her back on the floor “Aurora West, what on earth what were you thinking! Standing on a chair like that is very dangerous you could get hurt” she scolded shaking her head “You know the rules if you need something ask for help” Aurora sighed “B-But you were busy!” she exclaimed. 

“So then you ask Mama” Aurora shook her head “Mama left” she said simply Tori cocked her head to the side slightly “When?” Aurora shrugged “Can’t say” Tori raised an eyebrow crossing her arms “And why not?” Aurora got into a chair and sat at the table as she started to color “Mama said snitches get stitches” she said simply as she colored her tiger. Tori’s eyes popped out of her head “She said what!” Tori exclaimed as she heard the door open. 

Soon enough Jade emerged into the kitchen grabbing a cookie and popping into her mouth “Mama lookie I colored my tiger purple! Tigers aren’t purple” she giggled, Jade shook her head and let out a soft chuckle “Maybe we should stop having Aunt Cat watch you for a bit. I think she is rubbing off on you” Jade turned to face a rather unhappy Tori West “Oh you don’t look happy” Tori groaned “I'm not” Jade sighed “Shame that used to bring me joy… now nothing.” when her wife gave her a glare she rolled her eyes “Fine I’ll bite, what's wrong?” she sighed out. Tori’s shoulders relaxed a little “Did you teach our five-year-old child that Snitches get stitches” Jade snorted “I might’ve its good for her to learn while she’s young” Jade smirked biting into another cookie “Jade she is five!” she grumbled as her wife pulled her close and kissed her the taste of chocolate lingering on the brunette's lips “Okay, okay im sorry” she muffled into the brunette's hair. Tori smiled softly as the anger washed off her as she watched Jade help Aurora with her coloring joining them at the table a few moments later. 

She watched on with loving eyes “So where did you go?” she asked curiously the goth looked up with a smile “Meeting with the producers about my new movie” she explained softly the brunette perked up “Really! So how did it go” Jade laughed at her wife’s enthusiasm “Settle down, it went fine. I told them I wasn’t changing anything else. That’s the least amount of gore I’d do otherwise what was even the point of making the movie.” she sighed running a hand through her long raven hair. Tori reached across the table and set her hand on the goths “So, what did they say to that?” she asked nervously “They agreed that while the movie will no doubt be rated R at least now it can have a rating we start production next week” Tori squealed happily as she shot up and ran over and dragged her wife out of her seat to hug her tightly. 

She buried her face in her neck “I am so proud of you” Tori muffled out as Jade rubbed her back softly “I know baby, thank you for everything” Tori smiled as she looked into captivating greenish-blue eyes before stealing a kiss.

“Ew mommy!” Aurora cried making a grossed out face causing the pair to erupt into laughter. The rest of the afternoon they spent with Aurora playing with her and watching a movie before making dinner and putting her to bed. Life seemed to go into rhythm for the small family, Jade would drop Aurora off to school on the way to set. Tori would work at home in her office on her music before heading to the studio to lay out some demos and on the way home she’d pick Aurora up who would tell her all about all the cool things she learned at school that day. They spent a small time together as a family before bed and then the cycle repeated, until one night that is. 

Tori tossed and turned trying to get comfy, finally laying on Jade’s chest and sighing. Her eyes wandered to the goth who was already peacefully sleeping. She sighed “Hey Jade” she was met by a groan “Hm” she barely mumbled out “I’ve been thinking” she whispered as Jade exhaled a breath “That's never good with you” she teased groggily. Tori sighed softly “So what are you thinking about, maybe talking about it will help you sleep so I can sleep” Jade grumbled her eyes half opened trying to stay awake. Tori pulled her closer “Just… Trina was half of Aurora’s age when my parents had me. I don’t know I was just thinking about how fast she’s growing up and how I grew up with Trina” she yawned “silly stuff really” she meekly mumbled falling asleep to the sound of the goth's heartbeat. Now it was Jade who couldn’t sleep laying on her back fully awake looking at the ceiling, as much as she hated how annoying and talentless Trina was she couldn’t imagine how nice it must've been to grow up with a sibling and not alone. She spent a majority of that night with her head running with thoughts till finally she tired herself out and fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been roughly 2 months since that conversation if you could call it that late at night. Jade had finished her newest horror movie Cannibal Cheerleader. The premier had been great minus the fact that Tori was most definitely not sleeping for the next year or twelve, they had dropped Aurora off at Tori’s parent's house and Tori had never hugged her baby so tight when they picked her up. Of course, this had all gone down hours ago and now Aurora was fast asleep, Tori unable to sleep thanks to Jade’s movie so she found herself curled up on her small couch in her office writing lyrics in her songbook. She yawned as she continued to write totally zoned in on her work, not even realizing that her wife was leaning on the door frame.

Jade couldn’t help herself from rolling her eyes with a smile “Tor, it's 1 am are you coming to bed?” the goth asked curiously as she sat on the small two-person couch next to her wife. Tori rubbed her eyes and took her glasses off putting them back in the case and stuffing both her songbook and glasses in the top desk drawer. She stretched for a moment another yawn escaping her lips “It’s really that late already? I was distracting myself before I went to bed. Guess I didn’t realize how late it was” she smiled as Jade wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, Tori rested her head on her shoulder with a sigh. 

Jade smirked proudly “Aw, come on babe the movie wasn’t that bad” Tori scoffed “Did you have to make them so, so violent. What did cheerleaders ever do to you. That one cheerleader ate the quarterbacks face off!” Tori squealed in horror Jade simply laughed. She rubbed Tori’s back with her arm “They shouldn't have had so much pep in highschool it was nauseating” Jade grumbled looking down at the brunette who was practically passed out on her with a smile “Okay babe, that's enough for today let’s get you to bed” she whispered helping her wife up and into bed before crawling in next to her. 

Tori pulled the goth closer “W-will you protect me from the killer cheerleaders” she mumbled, Jade kissed the top of her head “Of course Vega, I’ll protect you from the killer cheerleaders and all there pep.” she mumbled into the brunette's hair “Yay” she sleepily got out before falling fast asleep. Yet again Jade had found herself doing something she hadn’t done in two months staring up at the bland ceiling and thinking about that conversation Tori had with her about Trina and her as kids. She sighed “It's dumb” she mumbled to herself before kissing the brunettes forehead again and falling asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon a few days after the movie premiere for Jade’s newest movie. She sat in her office down the hall from Tori’s in their house trying to think of ideas for a new movie. She stared at the blinking cursor before shutting her pearbook and groaning “This is hopeless!” she roared, throwing her laptop back down on the desk. She heard the sound of Aurora giggling at the TV and a smile crept upon her face. She sat there for a moment before sighing “Fuck it” she hissed under her breath as she walked over to her wife's office who was answering work emails and handling things on her computer crouched over her desk. 

She leaned on the door frame “I want another baby” she stated bluntly causing Tori to stop was she was doing and turn around to address her wife “Well good afternoon to you too” she laughed with a smile as Jade groaned and slumped down on her couch “I mean it Tor, I want another baby” Tori sat there staring at her wife stunned for a few minutes “Earth to Tori West” Jade stated sarcastically as Tori snapped back to the conversation at hand. She scratched the back of her head “May I ask where the heck this came from?” she asked clearly puzzled as Jade let out a hitched breath “I’ve been thinking about that conversation, the one we had when you barely awake two months ago.” 

Tori only raised a brow, brown eyes clearly searching blueish-green ones for answers in confusion. Jade groaned again “About how Trina was half Aurora’s age when they started to try and had you a second baby. I-I don’t want Aurora to grow up alone that's all, it’s lonely not having siblings. And if you ever repeat what i'm about to say to anyone I will end you Vega I mean it” Jade said coldly before sighing “As un-talented and annoying just honestly plan awful Trina is I'm still envious you got to have that kind of relationship growing up.” she admitted softly. 

Tori sighed and went to sit by her wife “But another baby…. I-i don’t know Jade’ the brunette stated hesitantly as the goth held her hand. She gave it a tight squeeze “Come on babe, you aren’t really doing much right now. I Just finished my new movie and the way my writer's block is hitting me it will most likely be a while before I'm back on set. This is the perfect time to start trying for a second baby” Jade explained with a big smile as Tori looked away “I-i can’t I'm sorry..” Tori barely whispered out before standing up and disappearing out of the room. 

Jade sat there stunned for a moment, she knew Tori might have some doubts but she didn’t expect her to take off like that. She sighed and walked out to the living room to check on Aurora “Hey baby, did you see mommy?” she asked curiously as the tiny brunette fixed her attention on her “Mhm Mommy went to bed, but she looked sad, does she need a hug? Trevor says I give the best hugs!” she smiled brightly “I don’t know yet, I'm going to go find out” Jade’s worry grew she hadn’t meant to upset her she didn’t understand why the idea of another baby had made her wife so sad she froze and turned around as she started to walk off “Oh, and we are talking about this boy at school later when Mommy feels better” Jade’s words were like ice before walking off and finding the brunette who was sobbing in their room.

Jade carefully sat down next to her and pulled her closer as Tori started to sob into the goth, Jade rubbed her back with a sigh “Babe I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to-” Jade stumbled out trying to find the right words and the brunette let out a hitched breath sniffling. She sat up and gazed into Jade’s eyes that were filled with worry and uncertainty “I-it's not you, i-it's not that I don’t want another baby either” Jade looked at the popstar puzzlingly “Then?” she asked “D-do you remember how hard we tried to have Aurora? Do you remember the process we went through so she would be biologically related to both of us? Jade didn’t know where this was going so she let her continue “I asked Callie a while ago if we could do that again. I-I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you even wanted another baby.” she admitted her words were shaky as if at any moment she would start to sob again. She let out a broken breath and Jade grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze “I can’t have any more kids Jade. She said there was a chance I could but there was a good chance I-I would, I- would” she couldn’t even say it as she choked on her words and started to sob.

The goth pulled her wife close as she started to sob again “Oh Tor…. Why didn’t you tell me” her words soft as she rubbed her back “I-i didn’t think it mattered, it was too hard to talk about, You seemed so happy with just Aurora I didn’t think you wanted more kids. I figured what's the point of telling you and making us both sad” she murmured, the goth closed her eyes and let out a deep breath “I'm your wife Tori, I want to know these things. I want to be there for you. I don’t care if it makes us both sad you shouldn’t have had to deal with that news alone” Tori sniffled as she clung to her wife “I failed you, I'm an awful wife I can’t even give you another baby. I'm so sorry” her words came out rasp and broken as Jade cupped her face and made sad brown eyes stare into sparkling blueish-green.

“No more of that nonsense Vega, you didn’t fail me. You have given me everything I wanted and more. You gave me a beautiful little girl, you gave me a family, a home, more love than I’ll ever know what to do with. Vega, you made an idiotic goth who had a heart of stone learn to love… to have feelings. Tori West you have not failed me you have given me so much” she admitted softly as she leaned and kissed her the taste of salt from the brunette tears lingering on her tongue. 

Tori couldn’t help but smile at her wife as she let out a deep breath trying to calm herself, she played with her wedding ring for a moment averting her eyes from her wife's gaze. She continued to look at the floor, just then her wife got an idea and smirked proudly at herself for coming up with it “What if carried it” she bluntly spoke the air in the room going thick with tension as Tori’s head snapped up to look at her wife again. Tori sat up stunned “What” was all that managed to come out “What If I carried the baby this time. It was my idea in the first place to have another one. Besides you’ve dealt with a lot Aurora wasn’t the easiest pregnancy and before that, you dealt with a loss that still kills you. I can’t ask you to go through that again because I selfishly want another one. My movie just wrapped and with this writer's block there is no way I’ll be working for a while what if I did it this time. It might be cool to experience what you did with Aurora. So what do you think?” 

Tori sat there stunned at the words coming out of the goth's mouth as she thought it through “I-i don’t know Jade, what about what you said when we were younger? You said back when we were dating you’d never carry our babies, that was my job” she let out a small laugh as the goth rolled her eyes

“Tor, we were teenagers back then. I didn’t even know if we’d have any kids because I didn't want to mess them up. I know pregnancy won’t be all sunshine and rainbows, remember when you puked on me” the goth teased as Tori’s face went bright red “You promised you’d never bring it up again!” she exclaimed clearly embarrassed “My point is, I want to do this, I’ve thought about it. I want more than anything for Aurora to have someone to grow up with, so what do you say Tor have another baby with me?” they sat there in silence for a moment. Jade's nerves started to get the best of her as she waited for a response “Let’s do it” Tori finally said with the biggest smile. Jade pulled her wife in for the biggest hug as she held her close “Let’s not tell Aurora yet, I don’t want to get her all excited and then nothing happens'' the brunette said as she pulled away “I agree, now let's go talk to her about this boy who enjoys her hugs at school” Jade said with a scowl as she marched out “a boy?!” Tori gasped following in presuit. 

Aurora was playing with her toys in the living room when her mothers walked in. She smiled up at them as Jade put a hand on her hip giving off her signature look “So this Trevor boy” she practically spit his name out like venom her baby was too young for boys!

Aurora smiled at the name of her friend from school “Yeah! We play blocks together and he shares his fruit snacks with me” she giggled causing the brunette to crack “

Awe, you made a friend after all!” Tori gushed while hugging her baby “Tori we were supposed to be a unit. You can’t just crack like that!” the goth hissed out as Tori swatted her hand in the air “Enough Mama bear, he’s a friend Aurora hardly knows what you are thinking even means. Don’t go pushing that narrative onto our baby.” she scolded as the goth rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest “But he’s a boy!” she roared “who is simply her friend, Jade we should be proud aurora is making friends” 

Jade sighed she knew her wife was right but she hated the idea of her daughter around boys at all. “Fine” she grumbled walking off Aurora simply tilted her head “Am I in trouble Mommy?” she asked curiously, Tori laughed and kissed her forehead “No baby, Mama is just grumpy. Go ahead and play with your toys again” and with that Aurora went back to playing. 

The rest of the day went rather normal, the pair agreed in the morning they would call Callie’s office in the morning and make an appointment for Jade to start the process of having a baby. Jade was already fast asleep but Tori was wide awake laying on Jade’s chest. She couldn’t help but think of the conversation they had years ago in Jade’s room and how much had changed since then. She truly loved this woman with every part of her and without Jade, she just felt empty. She couldn’t imagine a family without her, she just couldn’t stop thinking about what Jade said years ago and how now she was going to be the one having the baby now. It all seems surreal and she drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------*Flashback*-----------------------------------------------------

Tori was sitting on the end of Jade’s bed doing her homework for her songwriting class. She could hear Jade tap away on her pearbook writing no doubt another amazing play, was she a bit biased because Jade was her girlfriend? Maybe but Jade was an amazing writing Tori had thought that long before they got together. Tori sighed as she stared at her empty pages in her songbook that only made Jade glace at the end of her bed and roll her eyes before shutting her Pearbook. 

Jade set the pear book aside “Okay, what's wrong? Do I need to kick someone's ass or are you just being sensitive” she playfully teased. Tori went to sit by Jade, a sour look on her face “I am not sensitive!” she exclaimed as Jade was about to say something else Tori shot her a warning glare “Okay, okay I was just teasing you. What's wrong is the project stressing you out that much? If it's an issue why don’t you just ask Andre for help I'm sure he-” Tori was quick to cut her off “It’s not the song it's us” she stated causing the goth to freeze.

Jade didn’t know what to say she thought things had been great “A-a issue? What are you talking about Tori I thought everything was great” she asked nervously. 

Tori didn’t say anything for a moment before looking up at her with watery big brown eyes “I want a baby!” she wailed out before cuddling into the goth as she cried. 

Jade couldn’t help but be relieved at the fact that the issue was just Tori having baby fever again “Tor, we talked about this were in high school, when we are older i’ll give you the honor of carrying my babies” Jade teased that seemed to stop Tori from crying as she looked up at her girlfriend angrily. 

Jade raised a brow confused at her girlfriends sudden change of emotion “What’s that look for?” she asked. Tori glared at her “And just who said I was going to be the one having the babies!” she exclaimed Jade snorted out a laugh “Oh come on Tori as if I’d ever had babies, do I seriously seem like a maternal figure to you?” she asked. 

Tori crossed her arms letting out an angry sigh “That’s not fair were both girls Jade, you could carry our babies too!” she protested. Jade gave her a rather shocked look “Wait you are a girl?! I'm not gay Tori! are you gay!?” she teased, Tori rolled her eyes and gave her a playfully shove “Be serious!” she huffed.

Jade sighed seeing this clearly meant a lot to her girlfriend “Look I'm just not really the...baby type. I love coffee and doing what I want. I'm not really what you would call maternal Tori, I just think you’d be better suited to carry our kids you know? They’d be a lot safer riding around in you than they would in me” she laughed and it made her feel better when Tori started laughing too. Tori sighed “so what you are saying is-” Jade gave her a look “It will be a cold day in hell before you see me pregnant Tori, yes that’s what i'm saying” Jade voice cold and serious.

Tori sighed and laid her head on Jade’s lap as Jade started to play with her hair “Will you still love me, even when I do have your babies?” Tori asked curiously causing Jade to snort out a laugh “Babe, I love you no matter what. Even more so because you’ll be having my babies… in the far future don’t get any ideas over there” she gave her a serious look. Tori grumbled to herself “Fine” she grumbled out before softening up as Jade placed a kiss on her forehead “You are so soft” Tori giggled. Jade glared down at her “You utter those filthy words to ANYONE else and you are dead Vega” she snarled. Tori burst into a fit of laughter and Jade couldn’t help but smile, Tori had written a lot of good songs but the sound of her laughing was by far her favorite. 

\-------------------------------------------------*PresentTime*------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be a cold day in Hell as Jade sat on the edge of her bed holding a positive pregnancy test. The last month had been hell for the couple, a few days after their whole conversation they had started the whole baby process. 

If Jade was being honest she didn’t even know how Tori did it the first time with Aurora all the ups and downs. All the false positives that broke her heart it was so frustrating and exhausting Tori had more strength than she had ever realized. 

Everything was worth it because it finally worked! Jade couldn't help feeling proud and happy as she heard the front door closing echoing down the hall. Tori must’ve been home from picking up Aurora from school. Jade was sort of nervous to tell Tori, she didn’t understand why she knew Tori would be excited as she was. 

Jade wondered if this had been how Tori felt all those years ago when she told her about Aurora. She shook it off as she heard her wife calling out trying to find her “I'm in the bedroom!” she called out. 

Soon enough Tori emerged into the bedroom with a huge grin on her face “Hey, there you are I was starting to worry. I saw your car in the driveway but I couldn’t find you” she laughed as she sat next to her wife.

Jade gave off a soft smile trying to play coy to not give it the surprise away “Is everything okay Jade?” Tori asked nervously. 

Jade stood up in front of her with her arms crossed with a sour look on her face “I am not happy Tori, do you want to know why I'm not happy.” Jade hissed out. 

Tori nervously met her wife's eyes “Y-yes” she asked with worry laced in her voice. 

Jade sighed “I'm angry because now thanks to you none of my clothes are going to fit” she explained. 

Tori sat there for a moment before it sunk in and the biggest smile appeared on her face “You're pregnant!” she exclaimed, jumping up hugging her wife tightly. 

“Please tell me you are serious, because it would be really mean if you were kidding,” Tori said practically in tears. 

Jade smiled tears welling up in her own eyes “You ready to have another baby Tor?” she asked pulling her wife close both at this point in tears. 

Tori choked back tears of her own “More than you know, we're going to have another baby” she meekly spoke as tears threatened to pour out again. Jade kissed her wife in the heat of such a blissful moment, she tasted the salty tears on her lips. After all this time their tiny family was going to expand again and neither one could wait to meet their new baby. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months had passed since that blissful day, Jade and Tori had both agreed to wait to tell Aurora about the baby. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep anything from their baby girl, Tori was just scared that something would happen and it broke her heart to have to explain that to Aurora. 

However now that they seemed to be in the clear and everything was going well Jade and Tori decided it was time to sit Aurora down and tell her the news. Tori was nervous Aurora wouldn’t handle it so well, Jade had full confidence in her daughter and her ability to handle this well. It wasn’t as if they could hide it any longer Jade was showing and Aurora was bound to ask questions sooner or later. 

Tori set Aurora on the couch next to her and Jade, her greenish-blue eyes glimmering as she smiled at her parents. Tori could stare into those eyes that matched her wife’s all day long but she knew that had a task to do and she was simply stalling. Aurora tilted her head slightly after everyone stayed eerily silent both her parents not knowing what to say, “Mommy am in trouble?” she asked looking up at Tori confused. 

Tori sighed, smoothing out the girls semi wavy brown hair “No baby, Mama and I just have some news for you that's all” Tori said softly earning a big excited grin from Aurora “I get to stay with Uncle Beck and Aunt Trina?!” she asked as her tiny body started to bounce in excitement. Tori couldn’t help but laugh, she took a breath to regain her composer.

Jade groaned seeing Tori just didn’t have the heart to start this conversation, and at this rate by the time they finally told her she’d be ready to have the baby. Jade sighed “Aurora, mommy and I wanted to tell you that you are going to be a big sister,” Jade said softly toward the five-year-old. Aurora stayed silent for a moment making Tori nervous “Isn’t that great honey?” Tori asked, getting no response. Jade shared a nervous look with her wife. They were waiting for any reaction at this point, as their daughter just sat there hugging her wolf plush. 

Finally after a few minutes Aurora looked up at Jade still puzzled “Mama, what's that mean?” Tori couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she asked that. Tori picked Aurora up and sat closer to Jade, sitting her on her lap. Aurora giggled as she cuddled into Tori “It means Mama is going to have a baby” she explained softly kissing her head.

Aurora turned her head looking around the living room “Where? There isn’t a baby here silly mommy” she laughed. Jade almost started laughing but her wife shot her a look “It’s not in the living room kiddo, the baby is my belly” Jade tried her best not to laugh as she explained putting a hand on her stomach. Jade was clearly showing at this point and it had only now clicked with the five-year-old when she looked at her mother's stomach with wide eyes, before looking up at Tori. Both parents at this point we're just overjoyed she was taking this so well they couldn’t help but smile. 

Aurora put a hand on Jade’s belly with curious eyes “Mama ate the baby!” she panicily exclaimed. This time Jade couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter, her wife joining not to long after. Aurora sat on Tori’s lap confused as to why they were laughing. 

After they finally caught their breaths Tori smiled at Aurora “honey, Mama didn’t eat the baby. The baby is growing there, just like you did in my belly” she explained softly Aurora looked up at her with big curious eyes. She made a little gasp that made Jade smile “When does the baby come here?” she asked. Jade did her best to lean over and kiss her forehead “Not for a while kiddo, you have mommy and I all to yourself for a while longer.” 

Aurora looked troubled by this as she stared at Jade “I have to share you?” she asked, crossing her arms. Jade looked at her softly “Yes, but will still always be here for you.” Aurora looked up with watery eyes “Promise” she barely got out before burying her face in Tori’s shirt and starting to cry. Tori rubbed small circles on her back and shushed her trying to calm her down. Jade put a hand through her tiny semi wavy locks “Mommy will always be here for you Aurora, that won’t change. Not now not ever, but you’ll have a sister or brother just like mommy does.” Aurora sniffled “Okay Mama, but I'm NOT sharing my toys!” she exclaimed using an all to familiar glare Jade made that face. It was so weird seeing it from the other side for once. Tori let out a small laugh at her wife’s reaction, Jade rolled her eyes “Of course baby, you don’t have to share your toys” she said softly. 

That seemed to perk her right up as a big smile beamed on her face “Can I go play now mommy please?” she asked. Tori set her down on the floor “Of course hun, go have fun” with that Aurora ran off to her room. Tori rested her head on Jade’s shoulder putting a hand on her tiny bump with a content sigh “We raised a pretty good kid” she smiled. Jade let out a small chuckle kissing her forehead “She is pretty amazing, she gets that from me. Are you ready for her teen years?” she teased. Tori let out a breath “Please don’t make her grow up so fast, she's only five…. Let’s just enjoy that” Jade smiled at that “Sounds good to me” she muffled into her wife’s hair. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after that, everything seemed to have settled down nicely. Aurora seemed rather excited for the new baby even telling all her classmates about it. Jade and Tori couldn’t have been happier that Aurora was so excited and handling this so well. 

Tori was relaxing on the couch responding to emails and enjoying the quiet until she had to go pick aurora up. Jade walked into the kitchen after a nap, no one had told her how exhausted she would be all the time from carrying such a small person. She furrowed her brow as she looked at a now-empty cabinet puzzled she yelled for her wife “Tori get in here!” she yelled. 

No sooner did she call than did Tori bolt up and dash into the kitchen “What's wrong, are you okay is it the baby?!” she asked in a panic. Jade looked at her crossing her arms over her small bump “What is this” she hissed, pointing at the cabinet. Tori looked at her confused “Umm that would be an empty cabinet babe” Jade rolled her eyes “What did it use to be!” she exclaimed angrily. Tori took a moment to think about it “Oh it was your coffee cabinet” she answered, getting a glare. “Why is it empty now” Jade bit out with a cold glare. Tori sighed, “Because I cleaned it out so you wouldn’t be tempted to drink a gallon of coffee a day” she deadpanned. 

Jade just stood there staring at her wife for a moment before her hormones started to get the best of her, or maybe it was just her normal Jade like temper. She was seething with rage either way “YOU WHAT” she roared out. Tori was a bit taken back by the outburst but she was quick to regain her composure “Jade I love you, and I think it's adorable how crazy you are over coffee. But you are carrying our baby now, that means no more coffee.” Tori explained as softly as she could to not upset her wife further. 

Jade grumbled “When you were pregnant with Aurora you drank coffee!” she pouted. Tori couldn’t help but let out a small laugh before covering her mouth. She cleared her throat “What I meant was Aurora was 100% your daughter and it's all I craved half the pregnancy. It was also decaf and a very small cup.” Jade almost gagged “Decaf?! I'd rather you just chop my arm off than drink that garbage.” she spit out. Tori laughed “Then no coffee” she smiled kissing Jade on the cheek. 

Jade let out a breath “This is such a fucking scam, you didn’t tell me I couldn’t drink coffee” she grumbled rubbing her small bump as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Tori soon followed and sat back down putting her glasses back on and answering emails once more. She let out a small laugh “I figured you knew it’s not like this is our first baby.” she explained her attention fully on her work Jade rolled her eyes “Whatever, shouldn’t you be picking up Aurora” she asked. Tori froze starting at the little clock on her laptop “OH MY GOD MY BABY!” she yelped out quickly dashing for her things and booking it out the door.

Tori arrived not long after that parking her car and running inside to the front office. She walked in to find one of the secretaries comforting Aurora as she clung to her backpack, her tiny legs swinging back and forth as they dangled off the chair. Tori let out a small breath of relief that her baby was okay but it broke her heart that she was so sad. The secretary gave Tori a kind smile before leaving them “Aurora, oh my poor baby. I am so sorry I'm late” Tori cooed softly as Aurora dashed up and ran into her arms sobbing “You left me all alone! I thought you forgot me” she muffled into her shirt. Tori sighed rubbing her back “Never ever would I forget you love bug, I just got busy with Mommy and the baby” Aurora rubbed her nose with her arm “I hate the baby, the baby made you forget me” she fussed. Tori sighed and picked her up, Aurora wrapped her arms around Tori’s neck and nuzzled into her neck. The whole car ride was silent, Aurora had nothing to say and Tori didn't know what to say.

When they finally got home Aurora stormed in she marched right past Jade, who was still on the couch toward her room. Jade raised a brow “No hug for Mama?” she asked “No I hate you and the baby! I hate this family!” she fussed before marching into her room. Tori let out a sigh as she sat down “What the hell did I miss, Isn’t she supposed to like her family till she is a teenager” Jade joked. When she realized how out of it her wife as she pulled her closer, Tori’s head fell onto her shoulder with a choked sob.

Jade ran a hand through her brown hair “Hey, hey it's okay. She will come around, she's just upset” she softly spoke. Tori sniffled “J-jade she was so sad. It broke my heart she thought I forgot her!” Jade sighed hugging her wife trying her best to calm her down. She picked her head up by her chin with her fingers and stared into watery brown eyes “It's okay, you didn't, you just ran a little late. She just got scared when I was ten my parents forgot me, I remember how scary that was. The only difference is they didn’t feel bad and I had to walk two miles home.” 

Tori gasped “That’s awful!” Jade shrugged “I was used to my parents weren’t really loving.What you did was completely accidental and you feel guilty. What I'm saying is she will get over it. Let her calm down and then will talk to her okay” Tori sighed “Okay” she said as Jade wiped a tear away with her thumb with a smile, Tori couldn’t help but smile back as Jade kissed her forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade was now seven months pregnant and hated it. She was happy they were having a baby but she was constantly uncomfortable. Tori didn’t know how much more of hormonal Jade she could take, her mood swings were driving her insane. Not to mention Jade’s temper mixed with hormones was a death wish for anyone who dared to piss the pregnant women off. 

It was late Saturday night when Jade gathered her things to go out. As she got to the door her wife stopped her “Where are you going? She asked there was a certain tone to her voice that rubbed Jade the wrong way. However she sighed as the question was harmless enough “I'm going out” she answered sharply, Tori crossed her arms “I don’t know if that's a good idea” she sighed. Jade glared crossing her arms and resting them on her rather large stomach “And.why.not.” she bit out “It's getting dark and you are having a baby. I just think maybe you should stay home and relax” she suggested kindly. Jade rolled her eyes and groaned “Tori I am seven months pregnant I'm not helpless!” she exclaimed angrily “I know you aren’t helpless but it gets dangerous here at night!” tori retaliated “So what now I'm just not allowed to do anything anymore?! I can handle myself outside Tori. I'm not weak!” she hissed. 

The situation was heating up rapidly as they started to get angry. Tori scoffed “I didn’t call you weak, I'm just thinking of the baby! What would I do if something happened to you!” she exclaimed, getting closer to her. Jade let out a bitter laugh “I'm not just some cargo hold you know! I am a person and this person is leaving whether you like it or not'' she spit out a cold icy glare on her face refusing to back down. Tori sighed “Jade, please don’t let your anger get the best of you here. Just listen to me, let's just go relax.” she pleaded trying to grab the goths hand. Jade snatched it away “NO!” she yelled, “I'm leaving Tori, I have stuff I want to do dammit. I'm a grown fucking woman and last time I checked you aren’t the boss of me” she roared. Tori flailed her hands in the air “Fine! But if something happens to you or our baby it's on you!” she exclaimed the brunette stormed off unable to understand how Jade could be so damn selfish. 

Jade stood there seething with rage as Aurora ran up to her “Mama, Mama! Can we play now, you promised we could play later” she asked looking up at her mother. Jade looked down, still seething, swatting her away “Aurora, not now I'm not in the mood.” her tone still angry but a bit softer toward her daughter. Aurora just as stubborn walked right back over “Mama you promised!” she exclaimed clearly upset Jade looked back down at her with an ice-cold glare. Her hormones mixed with her already angry state made it hard to remain calm “Aurora I told you no! Can’t you see I don't have time for you!” She yelled at her daughter. Aurora’s greenish-blue eyes started to water as she ran off, Jade groaned and stormed out getting into her Black SUV and going to the only place she trusted to go right now. 

Jade paced back and forth in Beck and Trina’s living room. Trina had gone on a business trip to Chicago and Beck was home alone when an angry pregnant Jade flew in. Jade continued to pace back and forth running a hand through her hair as Beck watched worryingly from his chair. She groaned “Can you believe her! Acting like I'm weak like I can’t handle myself! I can handle myself just fine, pregnant, or not Beck!” she explained angrily. 

Beck sighed “Jade, calm down seriously sit down. If you keep pacing like that you are going to invoke early labor.” He said worriedly for his best friend's wellbeing, Jade sighed and sat on the couch. She rested a hand on her stomach and felt the sharp kids of the baby “Oh great now you’re awake again” she sighed. 

Beck laughed and sat next to her “Look I know you don’t want to hear this, but do you think it's possible you were just being too stubborn. I'm not saying that what happened was okay, you have every right to do what you want baby or no baby. Just maybe think of it from Tori’s side after losing your first baby I think there will always be a part of her that worries.” Jade let out a breath Beck was making a good point. She hadn’t even thought about it like that, it must be hard for her wife. She probably didn’t want her to experience the same pain she did, so she was being extra protective and Jade had to go and blow up at her for caring. Even if her way of caring was a bit much, Tori was just being a good partner. Jade groaned, she needed to unwind a bit. She was in no place to talk to her wife right now. She silenced her phone and decided to just relax and catch up with the Canadian. 

Meanwhile Tori West was a wreck, she was frantically trying to get a hold of Jade. Just hoping she was okay, she felt awful for fighting. She let her anxiety get the best of her and was treating Jade like a child after the fifth miss call she had enough “That’s it I'm going to look for her myself” she grumbled grabbing her keys. She quickly made her way into Aurora’s bedroom to get her ready so they could look for Jade when she froze. Aurora wasn’t in her room, in fact now that Tori thought about it the house had been oddly quiet since Jade left. Tori noticed a piece of paper and quickly grabbed it written in crayon. It was a small note that read **I ran away no one wants me I'm going to live with dogs.** Tori started to panic. She could feel her heart almost beat out of her chest, her baby was wandering the city streets alone at night. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her wife again by some unknown miracle she answered “Tori look I'm sorry I-” Tori was quick to cut her off “Jade, whatever you are about to say can wait Aurora is missing! She ran away from home!” she cried as tears poured down her face. The line went dead for a moment “I’ll be there soon” Jade said calmly yet stern before the line went dead. 

Tori was frantically called her father being a detective at the station she figured if anyone could help it was him. As she waited for it to ring she got another call from an unknown number, she hung up with her father before that conversation could even start and answered. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself “Hello” she answered a man’s voice boomed its way through the line, it was deep yet soft “Hi, is this Tori West?” the man asked kindly. Tori paused for a moment “Yes this is she, can I ask who this might be?” she asked. The unknown man on the other side laughed “This is Chief Adien, I'm with the Fire Department. I think I have someone that belongs to you” a wave of relief washed over Tori “You have Aurora! Oh thank goodness I was worried sick I’ll be there soon thank you so much!” she cried out happily “Of course, Ma’am just happy to help” Tori was quick to hang up. She texted Jade and let her know to meet her at the fire station before making a dash for her car and driving there herself. 

Tori bolted into the main office of the fire station to find Aurora sitting in a chair far too big for her. She ran over and knelt in front of her patting her down with her hands “Are you okay! Are you hurt? Oh, my poor baby” she cried as she checked her over. Once she realized she was okay she gave her the biggest mom glare ever “What were you thinking young lady! You could’ve been badly hurt or kidnapped or worse!” she exclaimed. Aurora's eyes began to water “N-No one has time for me anymore… I wanted to live with doggies.” she pouted. Tori smoothed out her tiny brown hair “Why would you want to live with dogs at a fire station?” Tori asked “Because Doggies will always love me” she wailed, failing into Tori’s arms.

“Oh baby…” Tori shushed trying to calm her down. It broke her heart to see her so sad. Aurora sniffled “Mama yelled at me, she said she didn’t have time for me… Is new baby replacing me?” she sniffled staring at Tori. Tori pulled her close hugging her as if she would disappear again if she let go “No honey, the new baby could never ever replace you. Mama and I love you so much, things have just been so crazy these last few months. I am so sorry we made you feel unwanted” Aurora nestled back into her mother's embrace “It’s okay mommy, I'm sorry I ran away” Tori sat her back on the chair with a soft smile “It’s okay peaches” Aurora looked at Tori nervously “Is mama mad at me for running away…” she asked Tori sighed, “I think your Mama is just-” Tori was cut off as Jade stormed into the building. 

Tori knew that intense glare she had only experienced it twice in her life, both times things did not end well for her. “AURORA OLIVA WEST!” She yelled echoing through the rather quiet building as she marched (more of a waddle) up the pair of them. Tori gulped nervously “Sorry baby girl, you are on your own.” she whispered kissing her head before backing away, giving them a moment. She decided to step outside and call everyone and let them know Aurora was safe.

Now it was just Jade and Aurora alone, Jade put a hand on her hip glaring down at the small girl. Aurora had never seen her mother so enraged before “Just what were you thinking! Running away, you gave your mom a heart attack!” she boomed Aurora looked down ashamed “I'm sorry mama” she barely got out. Aurora felt awful for making Jade so angry she couldn’t help it when her lip started to quiver and before long she was sobbing again. 

Jade sighed, rubbing her face with her hands as if to destress. She did her best to kneel down to the girl's height but the baby was making it a bit more challenging. Jade pulled her in for a hug and almost toppled over when the girl about flew into her arms “I'm sorry mama, I'm so so sorry” she mumbled as she sobs into her. Jade pulled her closer and before long she couldn’t help but cry too, stupid hormones she thought. She rubbed circles on her back “Don’t you ever scare me like that again” her voice more gentle as the pair of them calmed down. 

Aurora let go of her mother starting into the same eyes she had. It was captivating to the little girl how she had the same greenish-blue eyes as her mother; it made her little heart so happy. Jade let out a breath “Why would you run away from home” she asked once they had both calmed down. Aurora shuffled her feet now avoiding her gaze “Nobody was paying attention to me, t-then you said you didn’t have time for me. I thought nobody wanted me anymore” she sniffled. Jade wanted to slap herself, how could she have been so heartless to her own daughter. Jade pulled her back in for another hug “Oh my little star, I should never have said means things to you. I will always have time for you” she cooed softly. 

Aurora pulled away with a glint in her eyes a big smile “I-I'm still your little star!” she chirped. Jade laughed kissing her head “You will always be my little star” she smiled. Aurora let off a small yawn rubbing her eyes “Mama, can we go home now.” she asked as her eyes started to droop. Jade smiled using one of the chairs to help herself stand up “I think home is the perfect place to go kiddo” she held out her hand for Aurora to grab as they walked out to join Tori and head home. 

Once they got home Tori carried Aurora in and put her to bed, Jade made her way to their bedroom to get herself ready. It had been a long night and everyone in the West household was ready for bed. What Tori did not expect though is to find a sobbing Jade in their bed. She was quick to run to her side “Jade, baby what’s wrong?! Is the baby?” she asked nervously. Jade hiccuped out a sob “N-No.. i-its… its” she tried to get out. Tori sat in bed next to her rubbing her back “What is it?” she asked softly “I'm a bad mom!” Jade wailed out. Tori raised a brow in confusion “Huh” she asked puzzled, Jade continued to cry “I-I made a-are daughter r-run away! W-what was I thinking we ca-can’t have another baby I-I am not a good mother! Oh god… IM MY MOTHER!” she exclaimed which only made her sob even harder. 

Tori wasn’t sure what to say she sat there for a moment as her wife sobbed “Jade, what are you talking about? You are nothing like your mother!” she exclaimed. She had heard the horror stories of Jade’s childhood and Jade was nothing like that woman. Jade loved Aurora. She was an amazing mother “S-she ran away because of what I said” she sniffled. Tori let out a hitched breath “It wasn’t just you… I was so focused on the new baby. Neither one of us gave her the right amount of attention. What you said just… struck her last nerve. We are both to blame here Jade” her words soft as to not make the goth anymore upset. The goth rested her head on her wife’s shoulder “Besides I think it’s a little late to not want the baby” she laughed and rested a hand on Jade's stomach. Jade smiled “I guess you’re right.” she sighed feeling better.

Tori flinched her hand away “ the baby kicked me!” she exclaimed, Jade smirked, “Someone doesn’t like you” she teased playfully. Tori rolled her eyes getting into her pajamas “Tease all you want I'm not the one who has to give birth this time” she boasted sticking her tongue out. Jade glared at her “I really don’t like you” she grumbled. Tori crawled back into bed and kissed her “That’s right, you love me” she smiled cuddling into her wife turning the lights off. Jade rolled her eyes with a smile cuddling into her wife and falling fast asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful sunny day in LA, Tori had decided to take Aurora to the park to give her some one on one time. She also just really wanted to get her out of the house, now nine-months pregnant Jade stayed at home to enjoy the AC and company of Beck. 

Beck looked up from his phone and smiled “So you didn’t want to go to the park?” he asked playfully with a smile. Jade shot him a look “Are you kidding me it’s way too hot outside for me. I'm already a human oven, I don’t need to be cooked alive by the sun too” she grumbled. Beck raised his hands in deference “Fair enough, I'm surprised Tori even took Luna in this heat.” he chuckled, Jade smiled “Aurora has been asking to go for a few weeks now. Tori and I have been doing our best to give her some extra attention. More so than ever due to that incident a few months ago, she was so excited to go today.” 

Beck scratched his head. He sighed “I don’t know how you do it” he mumbled, Jade gave him a strange look “Do what?” she asked. Beck looked at her and let out a breath “You know, have a family. Do the whole kid thing” he said waving a hand toward her swollen abdomen. Jade laughed “Not easily that’s for sure, why are you even bringing this up? Does Trina want kids.” the idea of that made her groan “Ugh Tiny Trina’s dear god no” she spit out. Beck chuckled “Hey! They would be my babies too. But um… she’s been dropping hints. I just don’t know if I'm well....father material.” he sighed scratching the back of his head “You think I'm an idiot don’t you” 

Jade smirked “Yes but for different reasons. No one is parent material do you seriously think I thought I would ever be here?” she asked “Tori is what made me parent material Beck. The person you are with, you are a team and when you are a team… kid’s just don’t seem as scary” she sighed rubbing her stomach “When I first held Aurora after everything we've been through, everything changed. I was a whole other person. I have never loved someone the way I love Tori and her. Aurora is a symbol of our love.” 

Beck was a bit shocked to hear all this “Wow I never expected you to well, talk like that” he laughed. Jade glared his way “Yes well if you EVER tell anyone about what I just said your hair will meet the wrong side of my scissors.” she hissed out. Beck broke into laughter “Aaaand she's back” He smiled softly “Thank you, Jade, I really needed to hear that” Jade stood up “Ya don’t mention it, seriously never mention it” she said bluntly. Beck smiled “Where are you going now?” Jade rolled her eyes “There is a tiny annoying human being pushing on my bladder. So if you are done asking me dumb questions I'm going pee” she hissed. Beck looked nervously back down to his phone “gotcha” he mumbled. 

Jade had been gone a few minutes, Beck was texting his wife about when he’d be home when he heard a shrill scream he bolted up. Then he heard another one “BECK GET IN HERE” Jade yelled in panic. Beck flew toward the direction of the screams in the lower bathroom he bolted into the door to see red caking the floor. Blood was all over the floor as a mortified and even more pale than normal Jade stood there, panic and tears filled her eyes “Beck” she cried out in pain “Oh my god.” he barely got out. Jade grabbed her stomach in pain, another shrill cry escaped her shocking Beck into action “Okay let’s go, we need to get you to the hospital” he declared trying to stay calm as he helped Jade to the car.

Jade looked out the window, tears in her eyes as they drove “Beck, I'm scared..t-the baby” she meekly got out another sharp stab of pain-causing tears to stream down her face as she cried out in pain. Beck sighed his hands shaky on the wheel “Jade, it-its gonna be okay. I-i um I’ll call Tori when we get there and the baby will be-Jade? Jade?!” Beck cried out when he noticed she was barely awake. 

Beck flew out of the car and into the hospital when they got there “We need help over here! I-its my friend s-she’s pregnant and she started bleeding, she is in so much pain she's barely awake! Someone help please!” He yelled and pleaded. A few hospital workers quickly rushed to his aid; they wheeled out a gurney and set Jade on it and wheeled her inside. Beck followed best he could, they were quick to put an oxygen mask on her. Jade’s eyes were barely open as she tried to focus on Beck’s rather blurry face “B-beck” her voice barely whispered “Yes” he choked out “T-tori…. I-I want my… t-tori…..” she barely got out before passing out “J-jade, Jade!” he cried tears now streaming his face. They started to wheel her faster back behind closed doors “Were losing her! We need to prepare for surgery now!” a doctor called out before Jade disappeared behind large doors. 

Tori dropped Aurora off at her parent's house before rushing to the hospital soon after she got the call. She ran into the waiting room with tears in her eyes, as she looked at the rest of her friends waiting sadly in the room. Trina was quick to run over to her distraught sister “J-jade is she-” Tori couldn’t say it, she didn't have the heart to. Trina pulled her in for a hug “We don’t know she went in for surgery hours ago, we haven’t gotten any updates” Trina explained as Tori sobbed “I-I can’t lose her Trina she is my everything next to Aurora” it broke her heart to see her sister so sad. She helped her sit down “Hey, the best doctors in there right now… we just have to hope for the best” she sighed, rubbing small circles on her back. 

Tori continued to sob meeting Beck’s gaze, his face looked flushed “Tori I-” he tried to find the right words. Tori looked at him with sad brown eyes “I-i don't blame you Beck….without you Jade might not have even made it here. T-thank you” she said, taking a deep breath. Beck nodded “Of course” he whispered. Andre came over and sat by his best friend. She cried into his arms until there was nothing left in her and she eventually passed out. Her dreams were more like nightmares as all she could think about was losing her soulmate….forever. 

More hours passed and everyone was on edge, Tori was near a panic attack as a Doctor came out. Tori shot up as he walked closer “Are you the Wife of Jade West” he asked, Tori used her thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes “Y-yes” she finally got out. The Doctor sighed and she began to fear the worst “Your wife had a severe hemorrhage. Luckily she made it here before it was too late” Tori sighed out in relief “S-so she is okay?” she asked a tiny bit of hope in her voice. The doctor looked around and sighed “Come with me” he said, walking Tori to his office. 

She sat down nervously in a chair, she just wanted to see her wife “Jade had to have an emergency c-section, after that we had to perform surgery on her to save her life. We lost your wife twice during surgery” He explained grimly sending a pit into Tori’s stomach making her want to hurl. He let out a breath “Your wife is tough though, she pulled through. Jade will need a while to recover. She will need a lot of rest for the next few months, no straining activities.” Tori let out a breath of relief before her heart froze… the baby. Tori had been so busy worrying about Jade she had completely forgotten about their baby. Tori let out a breath “M-My baby is-is-” The doctor shook his head “Your baby is perfectly healthy considering the circumstances. Your wife had a healthy baby boy” he said softly with a small smile to relax her. Tori started to tear up “I-It’s a boy,” she said covering her mouth as she started to cry. 

Once Tori was able to calm down she went back to her friends and filled them in on everything. She was quick after that to rush to her wife’s side. She sat in a chair next to Jade’s bed she looked so lifeless, it broke Tori’s soul to see her so broken. Jade had always been so bold and sarcastic so… untouchable. Now she was surrounded by monitors and so weak. Tori held Jade’s hand as tears started to force their way out again “I-i am so sorry baby, I-i wasn’t there. You must have been so scared I'm so happy Beck was with you.” she sniffled. She let out a sad laugh “W-we had a little boy. I-I haven’t seen him yet. I didn't want to meet him without you. I'm sure he’s gorgeous just like you.” she let out a hitched breath. She sobbed choking on her words “I almost lost you, Jade, w-what would have I done without you. H-How would I have explained this to the kids…” she rested her head on their hands Tori refused to let go of Jade’s hand as she continued to sob. 

A few more hours past and still Jade hadn’t woken up, Tori was beginning to get worried as she brushed the back of Jade’s hand with her thumb. She sighed looking over Jade she looked so pale even for her “You have to wake up soon baby, our little boy needs you. Aurora needs you too. Jade, I need you to please!” she begged as tears stained her face once more. Tori got an idea she sniffled “Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in, to let it go” she sang softly her voice shaky as tears threatened to come out again she kept going “And you don’t know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear” she got out as she started to cry again. 

Jade moved a little, her eyes opening, she squinted at the bright lights of the hospital room. Tori noticed none of this as she sobbed “You and that dumb song, you were off-key by the way” Jade grumbled. Tori’s head shot up as she saw Jade smirking at her. “Jade!” she cried “Hey” she got out her voice gravely. Tori put a soft hand on her cheek “It’s really you… I was so worried” Tori whispered. Jade put a hand over hers’s “You can’t get rid of me that easy Tor” she smiled as Tori kissed her. She kissed her like she had forgotten how as if she’d never get to again. Tori pulled away with a soft smile “I should have medical emergencies more often if you are going to kiss me like that” she smiled. Tori swatted at her “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again” Tori said sharply.

Once Jade was a bit more away she realized her stomach felt weird, she threw off her blanket and noticed her mostly flat abdomen where their baby once was. Her fingers slowly traced the stitches as everything came rushing back like a car crash. She looked up at Tori with tears lighting up her eyes. 

Jade lay a hand flat there her mouth opened and closed trying to find words. None came to mind all she remembered was blood… so much blood. Tori grabbed her hand and Jade held it tight “He is okay Jade, you are both okay I promise” she softly spoke. Jade looked up captivated “H-He… it’s a boy.” Tori nodded as they both started to cry “We had a boy” Jade said between tears. Tori brushed her raven locks back with a big smile “We sure did babe” Jade tried to sit up a bit more but groaned out in pain. 

Tori was quick to help her “H-have you seen him?” she asked with a small smile. Tori shook her head “It didn’t feel right to see him without knowing if you were okay.” Jade sighed, she understood “Can we see him now, please Tor?” Tori smiled “I’d like that,” she said softly. 

Not too long after a nurse brought in a little boy he had Tori’s tan skin, soft tufts of black hair on the top of his head. She carefully handed him to Jade, both of them shared a look at their new boy “He is perfect” Tori smiled. Jade teared up looking at their boy holding him in her arms just made her feel that much better. He really was okay “I love him, we make really beautiful babies” Jade smiled staring at him. Tori laughed “You can say that again, he is a polar opposite of his sister” Jade laughed, “I think that’s perfect though don’t you” Tori sighed “I really do,” she said softly. 

A little bit later Aurora came running into the room with the rest of their friends. A huge smile on her face “Mommy did Mama have the baby!” she exclaimed all excited as she ran into Tori’s arms. Tori smiled, kissing her on the cheek “She sure did, say hi to your new brother” Aurora started down at the tiny baby in Jade’s arms. She was so tranced every time the baby moved even a little bit “Hi… I'm Aurora” she said softly with a big smile. 

Everyone smiled at the tiny family reunion “So does this dude have a name?” Andre asked. Jade and Tori looked at each other for a moment, Tori looked at Trina with a smile “David Vega West” Tori said proudly. “David after our father” Tori smiled “I love it,” Trina said as Beck pulled her close as a few tears fell down her face. Jade smiled looking down at their baby boy “Vega is his middle name, it's the nickname I gave Tor all those years ago. I figured someone has to carry that legacy” she chuckled softly. Cat smiled at her best friend “It's perfect” Jade smiled back “Thanks Kitten” Cat smiled and nodded. 

Tori set Aurora down and picked up David “Hey buddy, this is your family. It's chaotic and messy. But I promise no one will ever love you more than the people in this room” Tori smiled down as she spoke to her son. Tori set him back down in her wife’s arms, she looked around at the people in this room. Her wife, her daughter, her new little boy. Her heart swelled and everything was finally perfect. Even if it was just for right now, Tori had never been happier then she was surrounded by the people she loved most. Now that David was finally here their family was at last, complete. 


End file.
